Locker Room
The Locker Room is an area inside Akademi High School where all students' personal belongings will be stored in-between classes. It is not to be confused with the Shower Room. Before school, students will go to their lockers and change their outdoor shoes with indoor shoes, and vice versa after school. Ayano can change her shoes as well. Some students will go to their lockers at a later time if they have a club activity at the end of the school day. There is a poster where Ayano can look up a student to put a note in their locker, providing that they have sent a photograph of their face to Info-chan. If a specific student finds a note in their locker about an unrelated topic, they will crumble the note and toss it aside. However, if the note contains a topic related to that student's interests, they will meet them at the spot and the time that Ayano has written on the note. Appearance Current As of the November 16, 2016 Build, there are pillars to the sides of each row of lockers. The left part of the left segment contains the lockers of Senpai, Sakyu Basu, Inkyu Basu, Kuu Dere and Horuda Puresu. The right part contains the lockers of Ajia Ashitomi, Seiyo Akanishi, Kenko Suboyaka, Shoku Tsuburaya, Saki Miyu, Tsuruzo Yamazaki, Tokuko Kitagawa, Shozo Kurosawa, Kokona Haruka and Riku Soma. The left side of the middle segment has the lockers of Shin Higaku, Supana Churu, Chojo Tekina, Daku Atsu, Kokuma Jutsu, Gema Taku, Mai Waifu, Midori Gurin, Pippi Osu, Ryuto Ippongo, Borupen Saishiki, Efude Nurimono, Enpitsu Byoga, Maka Tansei and Geiju Tsuka. The right side of the middle segment has the lockers of Budo Masuta, Mina Rai, Sho Kunin, Shima Shita, Juku Ren, Kaga Kusha, Yaku Zaishi, Horo Guramu, Meka Nikaru, Homu Kurusu, Beruma Dinkuri, Dafuni Bureiku, Fureddo Jonzu, Rojasu Norubiru and Sukubi Dubidu. The left part of the right segment has the locker of Uekiya Engeika, Sakura Hagiwara, Sumire Suzuki, Tsubaki Uesugi, Himari Fujita, Dairoku Surikizu, Gaku Hikitsuri, Hayanari Tsumeato and Umeji Kizuguchi. The right part of the right segment has the locker of Hana Daidaiyama, Hoshiko Mizudori, Kashiko Murasaki, Kokoro Momoiro, Musume Ronshaku and Ayano. First Appearance The first locker room existed since the early debug builds. It was a small room located in the first floor entrance. The lockers were dark grey on a grey floor. It led right into a small gossiping hallway and to other classrooms. Second Appearance The locker room was updated as of the November 15, 2015 Build. It is a large room separated into three hallway like segments, lined on both sides with four rows of lockers. The lockers are light grey and the floor is decorated with a yellow and brown diamond pattern. It is located on the ground floor of Akademi High School, and students will normally pass through it as they enter and leave the school building. Trivia *As of the March 31st, 2016 Build, there are various decoration posters advertising clubs outside the locker room. *As of the March 15th, 2018 Build, there are two glass cases that contain trophies outside the locker room. *According to YandereDev's Google Doc of required assets, there will be three different animations for taking off shoes and putting them into lockers. *It is impossible to murder students here in the morning due to the number of possible witnesses that gather and how close Senpai is to other students. *Ayano may get a locker to hide weapons in, but it is a low priority at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653012479048486912 **The player will not be able to place bloody weapons in another student's locker because it would mean nothing without their fingerprints on the weapon.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653297494034485249 *In the final game, at high School Atmosphere, the lockers will be open because of how safe everyone feels.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634039433252048896 *If added into the game via JSON, Osana Najimi and Kizana Sunobu's lockers are in the middle segment. Gallery Allwmusume.png|June 3rd, 2016. Feb15thStudents1.png|February 15th, 2016. Feb15thStudents2.png|February 15th, 2016. Feb15thStudents3.png|February 15th, 2016. Feb15thStudents4.png|February 15th, 2016. Posters1.png|The club posters on the right side. April 1st, 2016. Posters2.png|The club posters on the left side. April 1st, 2016. Capture-20161116-091811.png|November 16th, 2016. Trophies.png|The trophies. March 15th, 2018. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Interactive Category:First Floor Category:Game Mechanics